


Sustitute

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Derek tiene una relación estable con Braeden. Poco después conoce a Stiles en una fiesta y se vuelven amantes, con el tiempo se vuelven algo más.-Drabble-





	Sustitute

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

-Hacen bonita pareja tu y Braeden- halago la pelirroja sonriente.

Derek solo se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario sin importancia su novia le miro antes de alejarse platicando con las chica dejándole con sus amigos.

Hablaban de cosas triviales como si ya habían tenido su primera vez o que se sentía coger con la más puta del instituto. Si una chica los escuchara hablar bajaría todos sus humos ante los chicos. Su grupo eran los típicos gilipollas que jugaban con las mujeres y sus parejas actuales eran la excepción.

Para ser sinceros Derek se había cansado de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas la verdad desde que tuvo la maldita suerte de pasar por la misma situación por la que el antes les hacia pasar se prometió nunca lastimar los sentimientos de una mujer. Hasta que lo conoció.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes engañar a Braeden la que se supone que sería la definitiva en su vida. Pero verlo llegar vestido de esa manera tan guarra solo logro despertar una parte de el.

Sus cabellos castaños y ojos color miel lo hipnotizaron al igual que su piel moteada de lunares. Nombre. Stiles Stilinski. Y el prefecto sustituto para su pareja.

El primer encuentro que tuvieron no fue del todo perfecto.

Habían asistido a una fiesta de un jugador de último año y al tener copas de más habían comenzado a bromear entre ellos antes de terminar en una de las habitaciones cogiendo como conejos. La mañana siguiente ninguno mostró signos de arrepentimiento.

De hecho Derek se sintió tan bien con el castaño que le propuso ser amantes. Este acepto sin dudar posando-se a horcajadas sobre el comenzando a estimularlo.

Dos meses después sus encuentros continuaron aumentando cada vez más de nivel a veces Derek era tan hijo de puta que se cogía al castaño en su cuarto para después llevar a su novia y acostarla en la misma cama donde la engañaba.

Poco tiempo después Braeden conoció a Stiles este se presento como un amigo del moreno. Por un lado le alegró que su pareja se llevará bien con quien era su amante.

-Me caes bien, deberíamos hablar más seguido- había dicho la morena antes de despedirse de un beso de su novio.

[...]

-Derek...Derek- gemía el castaño sin dejar de saltar sobre el miembro del susodicho.

El entrenamiento había finalizado cuando Stiles lo fue a visitar a los vestidores con intenciones no tan buenas depende de como lo vean.

Apretó la cintura del castaño golpeando más fuerte en su interior sin recibir queja. Esto era lo que le gustaba de acostarse con Stiles con el no necesitaba ser delicado. Todo lo contrario a Braeden que hasta tenía que ser cuidadoso o si no podría tener un crió corriendo por su casa.

Miro como Stiles gemía sin control sobre el antes de besarle con cariño, después de tantos encuentros era inevitable que desarrolla sentimientos por el. Y claro que se los dijo recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Ahora su relación no se basaba solo sexo si no que ahora eran una pareja formal con el simple hecho que sólo ellos lo sabían. Pero ahora Stiles era más que su amante.

Era su novio. Su pareja. Su todo.

Ahora Braeden era la sustituta pero pronto eso terminaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y dejar sus kudos/comentarios. Espero lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
